Be my valentine
by LuanneBlack
Summary: "Este fic participa en el reto " La Flecha de Cupido " del foro EEQCR". Su primera cita a ciegas...


Hola

"este fic participa en el reto " La Flecha de Cupido " del foro EEQCR".

Las invito a que se pasen por el Foro, es genial!

Les dejo mi reto. Nos han sorteado varias veces y a mi me ha tocado "primera cita a ciegas"

A ver que tal. Disfruten

* * *

_B_e my valentine

1.

—Estúpido día de San Valentín —Rose bufó una vez más.

Es porque Rose odia el día de San Valentín con todas las letras. No porque nunca haya tenido una cita o porque odie como se reúnen todos con sus parejas y ella no puede hacer más que quedarse en su cuarto deseando que la laptop que tiene en casa sirviera en Hogwarts.

Odia San Valentín casi tanto como odia el quidditch, casi tanto como odia a Belle Nott.

Y es por eso que le sorprende cuando un patronus se filtra por la ventana de su habitación… En primer lugar porque aún no le san enseñado a hacer patronus… y en segundo lugar porque tiene la extraña y peculiar forma de una comadreja. El libro que temblaba en sus manos que cayó al suelo, despertándola momentáneamente de su ensoñación.

"Rose —Llamó la voz que salía del pequeño marsupial que si no fuese del color brillante plateado azulado, juraría que podía tener el pelaje rojo y blanco —No lo olvides; Sala de menesteres, cinco treinta" —Y tal como vino, la luz plateada con forma de comadreja parlante huyó por la ventana seguramente retornando a la varita de su dueño.

Rose quedó de piedra.

Sentada en el borde de la cama, mirando hacia dos segundos atrás la luz había desaparecido. No recordaba haber escuchado esa voz antes. O tal vez sí. No era especialmente buena recordando…

Ignoró la situación… tal vez el patronus fuera para cualquier otra chica en Hogwarts llamada Rose y que estuviese sola en san Valentín. O tal vez era solo alguno de sus primos jugándole una broma.

Se deslizó hasta donde había caído el libro, arrastrando los pies descalzos en el trayecto. Y cuando llegó hasta es libro de tapas verdes oscuras, divisó algo que no había visto la última vez que había mirado su mesilla.

Una carta.

Una carta sellada.

Una carta sellada con su nombre.

No lo tomó por sorpresa, sino más bien cómo un resultado de lo tremendamente despistada que podía llegar a ser. La carta podía haber estado días e incluso semanas en el buró. Sin embargo no solo se hallaba la carta, junto a ella descansaba una rosa. Sí, algo tan cliché como darle una rosa a una chica llamada Rose.

Dudó un poco al tomar el sobre de pergamino blanco entre los dedos índice y pulgar y frotarla suavemente. No tenía remitente; solo su nombre en letra perfectamente cursiva. Una de las mejores caligrafías que Rose había visto.

Con los dedos algo temblorosos rasgó el papel para darle lectura al pergamino que estaba escrito con la misma perfecta caligrafía en perfecta tinta azul

"Señorita Rose Jane Weasley Granger:

No ha sido un secreto para mí que pasará (de nuevo) sola el día de san Valentín. —Rose bufó. ¡El miserable infeliz que había escrito la carta se atrevía a burlarse de ella!... Continuó leyendo

—Me parece increíble que alguien que posea sus cualidades no tenga una cita (Lo cual no me molesta en lo absoluto debo confesar) —Rose esbozó una sonrisa. Si era un chico, debía admitir que no lo estaba haciendo mal. Nada mal… —Es por eso que si usted desea por primera vez en su vida correr el riesgo y tener una cita a ciegas conmigo sería un honor.

Espero verle en la sala de menesteres a las 5pm el día sábado catorce de febrero.

Siempre un placer

H.M.G"

Rose trazó con el dedo las iniciales que culminaban la carta y rodó los ojos. El chico debía estar loco. Jodidamente loco.

Miró el reloj de la mesilla que daba las 4:37.

Abrió los ojos como platos en el instante. La verdad no estaba vestida para una cita. No para una cita a ciegas, o para cualquier cita en general, en realidad no estaba segura que el pijama de puntos rosa fuese a dar la mejor primera impresión.

Buscó en el armario de caoba el vestido azul marino de verano que su madre le había comprado el año anterior y el cual odiaba profundamente, pero que según Hugo "le favorecía". Odiaba cuando su hermano hacía ese tipo de comentarios. Se miró al espejo colocando el vestido sobre el pijama… Y optó por devolverlo al fondo del armario, prometiéndose a sí misma usarlo cuando el frio no fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para causarle una pulmonía.

Logró meterse en los vaqueros ajustados y complementó la camisa rosa con uno de los sacos de lana blancos que había tejido su abuela, las botas de invierno y recogió su cabello en un moño desordenado. Todo esto mientras el reloj marcaba las 4:50. Se miró al espejo y odió las ojeras que le había producido la mañana de flojera.

Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar quién podía ser el chico en cuestión. Tenía que admitir que le causaba algo de curiosidad.

Caminó hasta el tapete de barnabás el chiflado y una vez allí miró a los dos lados asegurándose de que nadie la viese convocar (sin saber muy bien) la puerta que la llevaría a la sala de menesteres.

Tomó un gran suspiro antes de abrir la puerta.

Su primer instinto fue apuntar con la varita a la figura que tenía enfrente.

— ¡HEY! —El chico puso las manos en alto

— ¿Tú que haces aquí? —Le cuestionó ella…

—Yo…

Entonces, la idea, cómo un rayo le atravesó la mente. ¡Por merlín! ¿Acaso podía ser más tonta?

—Lo lamento yo… creo que estoy confundida... —Rose se dio la vuelta mientras guardaba la varita de madera de arce en el costado de su pantalón —Emmm… esto es incómodo.

Rose miró a su alrededor. A simple vista no lucía bastante diferente, era una habitación, no mucho más grande que una habitación convencional la diferencia se hallaba en que la luz tenue desviaba la atención del blanco espectral de las paredes

—No lo estás —La voz gruesa del rubio interrumpió sus pensamientos

— ¿Perdón? —Rose frunció el ceño

—No lo estás —Repitió él —No estás confundida…

—Oh… —Siguió observando lo que podía divisar aún inmiscuida en sus pensamientos.

Seguía observándolo todo con los grandes ojos azules, cómo cuando un niño entra a una tienda de dulces.

— ¿Quieres… —Scorpius se vio interrumpido por un inmediato ataque de lucidez

— ¡TU! —Exclamó la chica — ¿Ese…. Ese es… Ese es tu…

— ¿Patronus? —Completó él

— ¿Cómo… Es… una… —Las ideas se acumulaban en la cabeza de la pelirroja

—Mi padre me lo enseñó a hacer… —Respondió mientras le señalaba la silla que estaba en la mitad de la sala invitándola a sentarse. Ella lo hizo de inmediato

Definitivamente Rose Weasley era realmente extraña…. Estaba una cita con él y lo único importante de pronto era la peculiar forma de su patronus?

Ella guardó silencio. Cómo analizando todo en su cabeza. Scorpius creyó incluso escuchar su cerebro maquinar.

—Te ves bien —Dijo rompiendo el silencio

Rose bajó la mirada a la mesa blanca.

—Gracias —Susurró… —Tú igual

—Creo que ni siquiera te has tomado la molestia de verme… —Contestó —Si no quieres estar aquí…

—No —Le interrumpió ella —Lo siento… es solo que todo esto… es nuevo para mí —Sus labios formaron la silueta de una sonrisa tímida

Scorpius sonrío. No podía salir tan mal después de todo.

— ¿Estabas sola? —Rose lo observó. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo. Con el ceño fruncido y nariz arrugada

— ¿Perdón?

—Si… cuando… el patro…

—Oh —La chica río por lo bajo —Si, estaba sola. La verdad me tomó por sorpresa…

Scorpius respiró de nuevo mientras guardaban silencio.

En un principio no había pensado las cosas de ese modo.

Bueno, había que decirlo. En un principio odiaba a "la chica Weasley" y a todo lo que ella representaba. Su alborotado cabello rojo, sus respuestas perfectas en clase de Artimancia, sus pecas y la piel blanca. Los hoyuelos en las mejillas y la sonrisa.

Ahora no podía decidir cuál de esas cosas le gustaba más.

—Entonces ¿Estamos en una cita? —Preguntó Rose mientras analizaba la situación con el ceño fruncido

—Exactamente —Dijo él en tono impasible mientras seguía conectando mentalmente cada una de las pecas café claro, casi rosado de la frente de la chica.

—Y… ¿Por qué? —Rose desvió la mirada hacia la mesa. Mirando las manos blancas de Scorpius en el camino

Scorpius pensó la respuesta un segundo. Generalmente nunca las pensaba, siempre sabía cómo hablar con precisión.

Odiaba el efecto de ella en él.

—Creo que quería invitarte a una cita así que… lo hice

—Pensé que tenías un tipo de regla al respecto… Escuche a Belle Nott hablando de eso —La sola mención del nombre de la castaña hizo que se le revolvieran las tripas

—Ahhh sí. "Esa" regla —Dijo entre dientes. Era mujeriego, no lo desconocía. Pero es que Merlín, Dios, Buda, Krishna o quien fuese lo había dotado de muy buenos atributos físicos, una familia de muy mala reputación (Cosa que solo lo hacía ver como el "chico malo"), una inteligencia sobre humana y una especial virtud para las chicas.

La regla era solo algo estúpido

—Y… ¿Qué pasa con la regla? No que "Un Malfoy no traiciona sus principios" —Rose sonrío con autosuficiencia mientras Scorpius, con un toque de varita hizo aparecer entre ellos dos cervezas de mantequilla

—No creas lo que todos dicen —Replicó él —Algunos principios merecen ser traicionados ¿No lo crees?

—Puede ser —Rose dio un sorbo a la pequeña jarra frente a ella y el ligero sabor del jengibre rozó su lengua y luego sonrío ligeramente

Duraron un poco más en silencio cuando el único ruido que les acompañaba eran los sorbos de cerveza de mantequilla. Aun así no habían ni por un segundo, dejado de mirarse.

Scorpius había esperado un largo rato para aquello. Para sorprenderla.

Había pasado tantas horas en la biblioteca mirándola que incluso había leído libros que no le interesaban en lo absoluto. Al principio había pensado que estaba especialmente obsesionado en conseguir una chica especialmente difícil. El problema fue que en lugar de disminuir paulatinamente, la obsesión creció a un nivel exponencial del cual ni siquiera se había dado cuenta sino hasta el momento de depositar la carta en la lechuza gris.

La observó una vez más. De cerca era incluso mucho más interesante.

—Me gusta tu camisa… —Dijo ella mientras miraba hacia el pecho del rubio que tenía una camisa muggle a cuadros roja. Cortesía de su tía Daphne —Tiene un aire…

— ¿Leñador? —Dijo él mientras se miraba. La verdad es que odiaba esa camisa, pero su madre decía que le lucía tan bien que había optado por creerte

Rose soltó una risilla. Después de todo Scorpius no era la persona más malvada del mundo.

O tal vez todo aquello era un plan para envenenarla y luego enterrarla en el bosque prohibido.

Rose miró su reloj de pulsera. Sí, había pasado tanto tiempo como ella creía.

—Oh… lo olvidaba —Scorpius se puso la mano en la cabeza —Preparé algo… bueno, no yo… es algo…

Rose llevó una mano a la boca para contener la risa. Malfoy nervioso era un espectáculo digno de un circo. ¡Maldición el día que Hogwarts había decidido no hacer parte de la globalización!

Golpeó su varita y ante ella apareció una copa de helado.

— ¡Merlín! —Exclamó Rose

—Es helado muggle —Dijo Scorpius tendiéndole una cuchara —Mi madre me lo envió… creo que usó un hechizo…

— ¿Cómo lo sabías? —Le cuestionó

— ¿Saber qué exactamente? …

— Que me gusta el helado —Rose le indagó con la mirada — ¿Acaso me has estado espiando?

—Si —Dijo con indiferencia —Pero no concluí que te gustaba el helado… ¿A quién no le gusta?

—Eres un idiota Malfoy —Dijo ella mientras clavaba con ahínco la cuchara en el helado de chocolate frente a ella —Estás completamente loco ¿Te lo han dicho antes?

—No puede ser tan malo —Scorpius peinó su cabello platinado hacia atrás —De cualquier modo sigues aquí ¿No es así?

Rose puso los ojos en blanco. Odiaba no tener la razón.

— ¿Ya te dije que te ves hermosa? —no era bueno con o halagos. Nunca lo había sido

—Emmm… la verdad no me gusta mucho este sac…

—No me refería a hoy —Continuó —Me refiero a siempre —Dijo mientras dejaba de mirar hacia el suelo para mirarla a ella.

Rose se sonrojó de pies a cabeza. Y fue entonces cuando notó que su corazón, el normalmente relajado y a ritmo constante, iba a destiempo. Iba muchísimo más rápido que un tren de vapor.

Rose rompió la tensión de nuevo.

— ¿Quieres contarme algo? —Se lamió los labios que tenían helado de chocolate —Algo que yo no sepa…

—Me dan miedo las serpientes —Dijo bastante seguro y Rose evitó reírse de nuevo. Malfoy estaba lleno de sorpresas —Tu turno…

—Ok… —Respiró profundo —Odio las arañas. Son horribles y peludas y les tengo pavor

Scorpius sonrío. Sí, las arañas eran seres creados por el mismo demonio.

— ¿Tu libro favorito? —Preguntó él

—No puedo decidir… Creo que historia de Hogwarts…

Siguieron preguntando varias cosas. No eran muy diferentes.

El color favorito de él era el negro.

El de ella el blanco.

A ella le gustaba Beethoven.

A él le gusta el rock muggle.

Ella era una acérrima jugadora de quidditch (Eso ya lo sabían)

Él era el capitán del equipo.

Cuando las copas de helado se vaciaron. Detuvieron su ronda de preguntas.

Para ese momento ya sabían que tenían tres cosas en común.

Los dos amaban las películas antiguas.

A los dos les gustaba el helado de chocolate.

Eran casi tan diferentes como locos. Locos el uno por el otro.

—Estás demente Rose —Dijo Scorpius mientras desaparecía las copas de la mesa —Ha sido un placer tener esta cita contigo…

Rose se levantó de la silla despacio. La verdad para su primera cita a ciegas las cosas no habían salido del todo mal.

—Eres increíble Malfoy… —Dijo ella mientras los dos caminaban hacia la puerta —Gracias por todo…

Rose abrió la puerta despacio. Reteniendo al máximo su salida

—Espera —Dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y ponía sus brazos frente a Rose

En pocos segundos, la distancia que los separaba se acortó de manera inmediata y los labios que tantas veces se habían gritado, insultado y torturado estaban, por primera vez fundidos en un beso. Un beso de esos que deja sin aliento.

—Feliz san Valentín Rosie—Dijo Scorpius mientras se separaba de ella, aún tan cerca que podían sentir lo rápido que latía su corazón.

—Feliz san Valentín Scorpius —Murmuró ella antes de volver a caer en los labios de él. Después de todo, ya no detestaba tanto ni a Scorpius Malfoy ni el día de San Valentín.


End file.
